


Easy

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They expected her to make the announcement soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following mininano prompt:  
> "As a woman I have no country. As a woman my country is the whole world." ~Virginia Woolf

They expected her to make the announcement soon, Jennifer could tell. If she was honest, she had expected it from herself some time ago. It was what she should want, wasn’t it? 

When she’d first gone to Pegasus it had been an adventure, the most excitement she’d ever had in her life, long before Carson had died and she’d become CMO.

It had been the thing to do.

The thing to do before…

Before…

It had never occurred to her that the posting would be anything but temporary. Stay a few years, sure – after all, she had made a _commitment_ and Jennifer Keller was no quitter, regardless of what she’d told Elizabeth in the first dreadful days in her new position.

She would return to Earth, to Wisconsin, preferably; seek a posting at a hospital and have a husband to raise children with near her father. Eventually.

They expected her to announce that she was leaving. What time would be more convenient than this, while there was no immediate crisis, while Atlantis was stranded on Earth anyway? It would be easy to transfer to the Mountain, work there a year or two, then transfer to the Colorado hospital the SGC sometimes outsourced patients to, and then… get out. So easy. She could never have imagined the exact circumstances that had brought the expedition here, but she had vaguely envisioned something like this for years. Easy.

Easy, except for the fact that she had yet to tell somebody.

Easy, except for the fact that she didn’t want to.


End file.
